Shitty brat
by Enmadearist
Summary: Vampire AU where Levi is a Vampire Prince and is being forced to marry a human boy, or so he thought. Rated M for violence, sexual context, Profanity, and other things. Also check out my tumblr, love-heichou-forever or my fanfiction page, EnmaRose. Feel free to request prompts and such.
1. i'm still a kid

Chapter 1- I'm still a kid

How can one person mean so much? How can one person save an entire race? Well that's what I'm supposed to do! Of course most people would be overly excited at what I get to do because I get to marry a freaking prince! But there's a catch, he is not just any run of the mill prince, he is a vampire. I'm a normal human boy, not one of those blood sucking monsters! To make matters even worse I'm the 'female' in the whole situation.

"Now of course he will wear black, white is too pure for a future vampire queen."

"But black will make him look dead…" my mother protested.

"By the end he will be."

"Fine you want my baby to look dead before he is fine!" my mother slammed her hands on the table and was glaring daggers at, my future father-in-law, Dracula. This whole situation was going on for about three days now and I'm quite done with it all. My mother has got to back down at some point, for the sake of my sanity.

"Are you listening to anything thing were saying?"

"Yeah mom, you and Dracula are arguing over the color of my dress…. Just like everything else" I rolled my eyes.

"Well that's enough for today, I'm sure you want to meet your soon to be husband." Dracula smirked. I didn't even know the guy's name and they have been refusing to tell me anything about him other than he is 'the right type' and 'he's attractive' but I don't really care. I had no intention of actually finding him until I had to.

I got up from my place at the large table and walked to the door. I pulled the large double doors open and began to walk not paying attention at all. Suddenly I fell onto the floor after just taking a step out the doors. I must have walked into someone but I was not going to take the blame I was in too much of a bad mood.

"Watch where you're going!" I yelled frustrated. I stood up as quickly as I could to see who I had run into. He was short with jet black hair and an undercut; he had beautiful skin that was white like porcine and these dark blue-gray eyes.

"Tch, if you weren't daydreaming maybe you would not run into others fuckin' brat." He narrowed his eyes at me when he spoke. His eyes seemed to go right through me and I began to think he was kind of cute.

"Who are you, and who do you think you are talking to?" I glared back at him trying to seem angry.

"Well kid, I'm Levi" he stood there and looked me up and down "you are just a human, nothing special."

"I'm not just some human! I'm Dracula's soon to be son-in-law." His eyes went from me to Dracula and back.

"He is joking right? I'm not marrying some stupid human boy, right dad?" he sounded as if he was in shock but his face did not change from the same blank expression he had on.

"Nope, he's telling the truth. Though you have no choice in who you marry I made this arrangement with his father before he was even out of the womb. "Dracula's voice was calm though he was wearing a menacing smirk. Levi looked at me and grabbed my wrist in a tough embrace and began to walk dragging me behind him. I was in complete shock and had no clue what to do.

After what felt like an hour of being dragged around he stopped. I looked around and we were in the middle of a large garden. There was a small metal table and two chairs. It was dark but I could see well enough. I took the chair closest to me and Levi took the other.

"I thought I was going to marry someone nice" I pouted with my head low.

"Well I thought I was going to marry a vampire. Since you are not one of us you need to study a lot, got that?" his tone was aggressive. I nodded and crossed my arms and sinking into the chair. I did not want to be here right now. I stood up and looked around trying to figure out how to get to my room.

"I want to go back to my room. How do I get there?" I looked back at Levi who stood up and began to walk. I followed him through the maze of black roses and lily's making our way back to the castle. He took me down a few paths and up three sets of stairs and down another hall before leading me to a large set of double doors. He pushed them open and then pushed me inside. This was not the room I had been staying in but it looked nicer, I liked it. The room was black and purple with some silver trim around the windows, doors, and fixtures.

"There are four book on the table, read and memories them in three days. I'm going to show and after you may choose to reed or sleep." he turned away about to leave.

"you aren't taking me to my room?" I asked still slightly confused by everything.

"this is our room, get used to it." he spoke quickly and with that he left. I looked over to the books to see what they were. The one on top was _Etiquette__ of Vampires_, the second was _Anatomy of Vampires_, the third was History of Vampires, and the last was _Turning, Marrying, and Breeding Vampires._ All four books looked new and they were all thick. I saw a pencil and some testing booklets next to it. 'great I have to read and text on them all' I thought and let out a heavy sigh picking up the first. I began reading and it seemed like the book went over everything in so much detail I would fall asleep. It explained how to walk, talk, eat, dance, manners, sleep, and even shower.

I must have been reading foe hours because the book was half done when Levi came out of the bathroom in only a towel. He looked sexy, his black hair dry and combed neatly, his ivory skin looked white in the little bit of moonlight that peeked through the curtains.

He went to the wardrobe and got his clothing before tossing me mine. They were light blue with little human like creatures on it and a pair of black boxer briefs. I closed the book and set it down before grabbing my clothing and walking to the bathroom. "Oi, hurry up and shower then come to bed." I heard Levi call to me.

Turning around I look at him confused. "i thought you said I could go to bed or read?"

"I changed my fucking mind how hurry up before I beat you" I nodded and rushed into the bathroom after his threat. I stepped in shutting the door behind me making sure to lock it. The bathroom looked like it was coated on onyx, black everywhere, with silver fixtures and there was no mirror. I stripped my clothing, turned the water on, adjusted it, then stepped in. the hot water really helped relax my muscles, I stood there for a minute before deciding to wash my self. I carefully scrubbed every inch of my body just to make sure I was clean before stepping out and drying my self with the extra towel. I put my dirties in the hamper, dressed, and stepped out of the bathroom.

"get in bed" I heard a grumpy demand come from a lump under the covers. I didn't respond but instead just climbed in and turned the light off. The cold body next to me turned to me and latched on. I held him to my chest and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up feeling something rubbing on my groin. I tried to swat it away but it wouldn't move an inch. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and opened them, what I saw shocked me. I gasped pushing Levi off of me and moved close to the headboard.

"what are you doing?" I asked yanking my pajama bottoms back up.

"I'm horny, turn over you shitty brat." Levi spoke with a dangerous tone.

"no!" I shouted scrambling to get off the bed. He grabbed my left leg making me fall off the bed and smash my face to the floor while my lower half was still on the bed.

"look, just make this easy for both of us." Levi sighed as if expecting my reaction.

"I don't want to! It's going to hurt!" I whined hoping he would give up. Levi reached down grabbing my top to pull me back onto the bed.

"If you keep making me angry I can take you dry and really make you hurt." his voice normally was intimidating enough but the new and even more dangerous tone filled with anger was even worse. I nodded fearful of him taking me dry and pulled my pants and underwear down. I put them on the floor then slipped my top off and set it on the floor with them. I looked up at him and he was already nude with his penis fully hard.

"that wont fit Levi" I stated what was in my head. He reached into the bedside table next to where he slept pulling out a clear tube of liquid.

"yes it will so turn over, now." he growled out. I did as I was told trying to move quickly. I could hear him pop the top off and I closed my eyes tight. They opened wide and I let out a gasp when I felt a cold, wet, thin item push into my anus.

"it feels weird" I whined squirming. The I felt the item I had guessed was his finger move slowly. Just as it began to feel alright I felt another slip in, soon followed by a third. Feeling the fingers move in and out of me felt odd but good. A loud cry escaped my lips and pleasure coursed through me when he hit my prostate.

"well you seem to like this brat but I'm getting bored." Levi pulled his fingers from him and put lube on him self. He began to push the head into me and it hurt more than I expected. I tried squirming and pulling away but Levi grabbed me and held me still. "relax or it will only hurt more." Levi warned.

"I-it hurts." I tried to sound calm but it came out in a broken squeaky mess. Suddenly I felt his hand touch the under side of my penis so softly it tickled. I held back a giggle and the hand returned but with a rougher touch. Levi grabbed my dick firmly in his hands and began to stroke it, I almost could not believe it.

I had momentarily forgotten about him being in my ass until he started to move again. It didn't really hurt as much as before but it was still painful. I could feel him inching his way in at an agonizingly slow pace. Once he was in all the way he let me adjust to his size. He had been stroking me the whole time but so slow it hurt. Once I felt I could handle it I looked back at him and nodded. "I-I think I c-can handle it" I said hesitating a bit.

"well it's about fucking time." Levi grunted. He took his hand off my cock and put it onto my hip. He started slowly and pulled out slow just to push it in a bit rougher. "God damn Eren you're so fuckin' tight!" Levi gave a few more slow and rough thrusts before picking up speed.

The quickening pace was uncomfortable but the smell of sweat and sex filled my nose. The sent was like a drug, sour but I wanted more. Arching my back and pushing my ass higher I called out to him loudly as drool traveled down my chin "more Levi, I need more!"

"scream for me brat. Let everyone in the castle know you are mine." his demand was low and he grunted quietly as he angles hitting my prostate.

"Ahhh~ Le-Levi H-Harder! Right there!" I screamed louder and louder each time he hit that special spot. I could feel him getting rougher and faster. With him speeding up I could feel my cock bouncing up and down hitting my stomach.

I was getting close and so was he. His movements were becoming erratic and even rougher. I grabbed onto my self and pumped my hand roughly. "I'm gonna- Levi I'm about to cum!"

"Good, cum for me. Show me show dirty you can be!" he groaned into my ear. But the second he said cum made me arch my back more and let out a wanton moan and cum into my hand. I was awestruck my the powerful orgasm.

"Mmm." was the only noise Levi made as he came into me. I let out a soft exhausted moan feeling him fill me with his cum. I was still gasping for air when I felt him pull out of me. My lower half gaping slightly and twitching slightly in attempt to return to normal and Levi's cum trickled down my ass and onto the bed.

"dirty. I am filthy and so are you. I'm taking a shower stay here." he quickly got up and went into the bathroom. Him calling me dirty made me feel it in more than once sense of the word. I'm covered in sweat and cum, filled with his cum as well. I am also no longer a virgin for my wedding night.


	2. Trouble

Shitty brat Chapter 2-Trouble

I struggled to get out of bed and hobble to the bathroom but eventually I managed despite the pain in my back side. I made my way into the shower with Levi whom was currently scrubbing his arms rough enough to make them red. I waited until he seemed done before moving around him and washing my self down with much less aggression.

"hay, brat, I'm sending Hanji later she will fix any injuries. And what ever you do don't shit all over everything."

"alright, but I think I'll be fine." I hummed while washing my lower back and ass. The soap burned a bit but I tried to pay no mind so Levi would just leave.

"come." he commanded as he let out a frustrated sigh. Not sure what to do I decided to comply in hopes it would get him to leave sooner. He turned me around and begin to rub my neck, shoulders, and upper back before washing the rest of my body. His sudden gentleness was a surprise but it was nice. His hands were as soft as silk and he moved his hands like he were a pro. "I'm having someone come to take measurements later too so I would recommend staying in your underwear." He turned off the shower and stepped out drying him self with his towel. I grabbed the other towel and dried my self. By the time I was dry and dressed in the underwear that he left on the sink he was already fully dressed.

"so I'm just going to stay here and study then?" I asked becoming slightly irritated.

"yes. Don't worry this is only until the wedding is over. After that you can run around the castle as much as you want." and with that Levi left. I assumed I had to try and finish the books tonight. Walked over to the couch I had occupied while reading yesterday and continued to etiquette book. I took out the little test booklet that accompanied it and took the test. I was quite thrilled I only missed two out of one-hundred questions. I corrected the two I got wrong and relaxed for a bit and checked the clock.

'hm, it's eight thirty in the morning... I could probably read Anatomy and History before Levi gets ba-' my thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock at the door. "come in" I called out hoping the person at the other end herd me. The door was pushed open and three girls walked in. a brunette with glasses and a lab coat, a tall brunette with freckles and an angry look, and a short blonde with beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm Hanji, this is Ymir and Christa." she said pointing to the other brunette then the blonde.

"Eren, nice to meet you" I smiled softly. Hanji sat on the couch next to me and patted my shoulder.

"go get your measurements taken and after we will talk." I nodded and got up walking to the blonde who was now holding a measuring tape. Ymir was holding a notebook and signaled to Christa she was ready. Christa was working quickly and spouting off numbers to Ymir who was writing them down with out much thought. They were done almost as quickly as they had started and left soon after. I returned to the couch and sat next to Hanji.

"Alright, so I'm going to do a simple check up and then we will discuss any questions you may have." I nodded and let her do her job. She took some blood, checked the basics, and did a thorough check over my body. Once done she handed me a jar of cream. "this will help with the wounds." she said pointing to my ass.

"thanks. I'm guessing Levi told you?" she let out a loud laugh and nodded.

"yah, he did. So do you have any questions for me?"

"umm well a few. I was told by my parents that female vampires were rare."

"well they are, there is only one female vampire born for every six male vampires. But everyone in this castle that is female was a human at some point."

"oh, so is it alright to be gay here or are you supposed to go and find a human girl?"

"well it's fine to be gay, Levi is, but you can also go get a girl if you want. But you should get back to studying your breakfast should be here soon and Levi will be home at six pm." she handed me the book on turning before she left. I read through the first three chapters before food arrived. I ate quickly and got back to studying.

The book explained how to be turned from human to vampire, the wedding process, and breeding between same sex vampires. Again upon finishing I took the test, then corrected what I got wrong. I moved onto anatomy witch explained how vampires were almost the same as humans except for the fangs, light sensitivity, allergies, and healing. The anatomy book was the shortest so it went by quite fast. I looked at the clock and saw it was one thirty so food would be here soon. I took the text and again corrected the ones I got wrong.

Shortly after my lunch had arrived and I was eating at a normal pace this time. Once done I got up and went to the bathroom to put the cream on. I lowered my underwear and opened the jar before coating my index finger in a small amount of the cream. The cream was so cold and felt odd at first but it soon began to numb my asshole and relax the muscles. Once feeling a bit better I slipped my finger out of my anus, washed my hands, and pulling my underwear up. I walked out and slipped on a hoodie I found in the wardrobe and walked back to the bathroom. Dracula must have brought the mirror that was hanging in the bathroom because it was not there the day before. I stared in it and thought to my self. 'Levi's gay but that means he must have wanted another vampire. The only reason he is marrying me is because of his father. I should just turn Dracula do-' my thoughts were cut off by someone clearing their throat. I looked over to see Levi holding the tests from earlier.

"you did better than I expected brat. Like the mirror, I had someone bring it in for you."

"oh you had this brought in? Thank you, but I umm... need to talk to your father." I was sure the sound of my heart breaking could be heard by only me but the look he gave me said otherwise.

"you are not leaving me are you?" his blank face seemed unchanged but the tone in his voice was one of hurt and sadness. I nodded and attempted to step past him. The attempt failed and he grabbed my wrists pulling me to the bed and pushing my down. He climbed on top of me and laid his head on my chest. "you can't leave me, I won't let you."

"why not? You didn't want to marry a human anyways. So I'm letting you go find a vampire that you can love."

"i don't care anymore. Last night I was rough and mean but that's because I wanted you to hate me but I could not stop thinking about you all day. I actually felt bad for hurting you so you can't leave. I'll make you one of us and then we wont have a problem." his words seemed to be filled with sorrow and at that moment I could tell he actually felt something for me.

"well we have a lot to discuses and I know nothing other than I am going to be in a black dress. So care to explain more to me?"

"well the only humans who are aloud at the wedding are your parents Kalura and Gresha, sister Mikasa, and your best friend Armin. There will be many important vampires there so you must have the best etiquette you can manage. You wont see your dress until the day before the wedding and the wedding will be traditional but with out a rehearsal. Any other questions?"

"just... umm one..." I paused trying to think of how to phrase the question. "can you umm... possibly turn my today?" I asked sheepishly. Levi's face had the slightest bit of shock displayed upon it.

"that's means we have to bite each other at the wedding and you will have to get used to the lifestyle quite fast."

"so? You will marry a vampire, and I will be more like you!" I smiled and hugged him.

"let go brat." Levi's tone became dark and kind of scary for a short man. I let go and gave him the best pout I could and tried to seem genuinely sad.

Levi got off of me leaving the room in a hurry and slamming the door behind him. I chuckled to my self and walked back to the couch to read the history book. It talked about war, struggles, and problems the vampires faced up till now. I set the book down when my eyes began to feel heavy. I went to stand up but the room was spinning and my legs gave out. Someone or something grabbed me and began to carry me. I knew something was wrong but I had no strength and could not keep my eyes open.


	3. The end right?

Shitty brat chapter 3 – The end right?

~Levi's POV~

I was walking down the hall, to my room, so I could check on Eren now that my meting had ended. The marriage officiant was of course babbling so it took much longer than I had planned, on top of that Eren's mother was bitching about colors and some other bullshit with my father. I really hoped he was done studying most of the books I had left him. Upon reaching the room I knew something was wrong. When I opened the door the room had a disgusting sent of another male and sweat, the window next to the bed was cut open. The room was a mess with books everywhere, clothing tossed from the wardrobe, and the bed askew. I left the room and stood in the hall until I saw Petra come to collect the clothing from the hamper like always.

"Petra!" I shouted loud enough to startle her. "Go get Hanji, Erwin, Paxis, and my father right fucking now. I don't care if they are in the middle of taking a shit this is an emergency." I continued to yell. She turned and began running in the opposite direction hopefully to follow my orders. I paced back and forth in front of the door for about five minutes before my father arrived with Hanji and Erwin in tow. Paxis was the last to arrive but he only took a minute of two.

"what's wrong Levi?" Hanji asked bouncing in obvious enjoyment to my new found distress.

"Shut up shitty glasses! Eren is fucking missing and the room looks like you took a huge shit all over it." Hanji walked in the room examining it. She walked to the window crouching down to pick something up and walk back.

"well I'm guessing whoever did this suck into the military." she hummed "this pin is almost exact except it's lighter and made of cheep plastic."

"get Mike Zacharius." my father instructed to one of the maids who was passing through the halls. The girl left just as quickly as she had come though I didn't see who she was.

"we need to find him in four days or else I'm postponing the wedding." I growled looking up at my father.

"Levi, Paxis and I will go create a plan on finding Eren. You and Erwin go make a list of people who would want to ruin the wedding.

"yah, alright." I said grabbing Erwin's arm and dragging him down the halls just as I had Eren. I led Erwin to the small meting room, pushed open the door and seated my self at the head of the table. Erwin grabbed two pads of paper and some pens from the cupboard and handed one of each to me. I began to jot down every name that came to mind then began crossing one after another off. The only six I had left were Farlan Church, Reiner Braun, Berwik, Isabel Mangulid, Berthold Hoover, and Annie Leonheart. "Erwin, think of anyone?"

"only that Annie girl you dated. She was pretty pissed when you told her you were gay."

"yah she was useless though." I handed Erwin my list. "were any of them in the military?"

"All of them were but Isabel, Berwik, and Farlan died in combat when we fought the lycanthropes. So that leaves us with Reiner, Berthold, and Annie, why?" I took the pad back scratching off the three dead soldiers then looked at him.

"i need to know where they are, especially Annie. Also check over the military records for those three." I got up walking out once Erwin complied. I quickly went back to my room to see Hanji and Mike. Hanji was checking over the paperwork and making a list of evidence. "Oi shitty four-eyes, find anything?"

"AH Levi! Yes we found a lot. The pin, fingerprints, sand, a few hairs, and fibers but Mike thinks he may have an idea of who the culprit is, Anka Rheinberger." she smiled and continued to write. I peered into my room to see it was clean though the window was still being repaired.

"I'm going to see my father if there is anything new let me know." I said leaving her with mike yet again.

Now that I have calmed down a bit I can think more clearly. I dated Annie, Rhiner, and Berthold but Annie was the only one who was angry about breaking up. I highly doubt Anka would betry me since I am her only source of income. I quickly find myself at my father's private study and enter. "Dad, Hanji and Mike think Anka have something to do with this mess, where is she?"

My father looked at me stone faced, "she should be cleaning. Have Hannes find her." Paxis, who was sitting with my father got up and walked out of the room. He was gone for a few minutes then came back with Ian Dietrich, one of our butlers.

"Ian, please go fetch Anka please." my father smiled and sent him off. "Now Levi, on to a more pressing matter. I feel it's time to explain to you why Eren was chosen to be your bride. "

"Fine." I said letting out a heavy sigh. I always knew he had something planned but trying to read his mind was like reading a foreign book backwards and upside down. Now knowing he had planned something that might hurt Eren pissed me off.

"Do you remember the stories I had Petra read you as a kid?"

"Yah, titans and shit meant to frighten kids."

"Yes, but those are not just stories. Titans were real and still are. The only thing is they are rare and more human than the story said. They look like every other human except for their eyes are brighter and they have our straining, but only when in imminent danger or extremely angry. Eren's blood is pure titan blood and if the people who took him knows that we can be killed. His blood is poison but only if it's injected so be careful."

I let out a low growl to show my irritation. 'Why is he just now telling me this?' I thought to my self. "Ian better hurry so I can find Eren" I told my father.

Pacing back and forth was becoming more and more irritated. After about 15 more minutes Anka and Ian came back into the room. I waved Ian on and thanked him before shutting the door and sitting across from Anka and next to Paxis.

"Do you know why we asked you to come?"

"Am I going to help find Eren?" she asked

"yes and no, we feel you may have valuable information that can lead us to him. You have studied the few book on titans that we have, yes?" She nodded to my father's question. "Good, and if I recall they are drawn to each other, correct"

"yes, but are you trying to say we should let out Bean and try to find Sonny?"

"Yes, we think the person who took Sonny also has Eren. If Bean can find Sonny it would help."

"Alright I'll take you to where Hanji keeps him. Does she know about this?" She asked not sure how they could get Hanji to agree. I rolled my eyes at the mention of Shitty-glasses. We follow her to the dungeon and to a secret door. Inside there was a boy who looked about 17 with brown hair and brown eyes.

Anka unlocked the cake holding him and walked in. he smiled at her but when she went to go touch his head he snapped at her and tried to bit her hand. She jumped back a little before giving him a swift kick to the face. She stepped behind him then grabbed him by the back of the neck. She used that area on his neck to steer him out of the building and continued to hold him until the scouting legion arrived. The group consisted of eight people including myself. Oloo Bozads, Thomas Wagner, Berwick, Nanaba, Mina Carolina, Hitch, and Erwin. I decided to join them because I needed Eren back and I wanted to kill who ever took him.

I mounted my horse and motioned for the groomer to hand me the reigns to Eren's horse. "What's his name?" I asked him.

"Jean." he answered.

"Thanks Marco." I held the reigns tight and trotted forward and waited for the others to mount and prepare. A few moments later Anka let Bean go and he took off like he needed to let out the biggest shit of his life and couldn't find a toilet. I reared my heal into the horse and we all raced after the titan. We let it get a fare distance ahead of us so it would not get distracted. After about three hours it took us to a cave like cell. Inside was a shorter titan with blonde hair and blue eyes. The captive titan was being fed by a tall man with brown hair.

"Erwin, that is Berthold Hoover, one of my former relations. Capture him and take him to that shack we passed about 15 minutes ago. I'll be waiting and preparing for his interrogation."

I turned my horse around and took off back to the shack. I reached the shack and stepped in. "Filthy..." I grunted and began to clean the shack. Once the whole thing was cleaned out and spotless I set up the equipment. The shackles and torture equipment were all set out each peace more menacing than the one before it. On the far left to right: rope, cuffs, pliers, butchers knife, hammer, nails, catelprod, bucket with water, rope, and a few sexual items such as a cock ring, vibrating dildo, and a standard dildo that was very large and bumpy.

Just as I finished setting up the room Erwin walked in carrying Berthold whom was tied and gagged. Erwin sat him down, tied him to the chair, and leaned on the table with his arms crossed.

"very nice Levi. Impressive for only 20 minutes."

"Just hurry up so we can get Eren back." I grunted and pulled a pack of cigarets from my pocket. They were not my first choice of a relaxant but they did the job. I slipped the end of the filtered end in my mouth and lit it sucking the smoke in my lungs.

I stood outside smoking and thinking. There were so many questions were running through my head but none of them had an answer. I took the last drag of my cigarette and flicked it away blowing the smoke out. I pushed the door back open and saw a smiling Erwin and bloody Berthold.

From the looks of it Erwin had no answers ether but I had to ask. "Did you get anything out of him?" Erwin shook his head no. "Shame, I was hoping to be clean when I returned home." my attention then turned to Bert. "why not make this easy on yourself, or has your brain turned to shit?"

"I don't know anything!" He said trying to stay calm but it was painfully obvious he was anything but. His whole body was shaking and he was about to cry. His eyes darted between Erwin and I trying to figure out what to do.

"Well do you know where Annie and Rhyner are?" He paused and thought hard about his answer. "WELL" I shouted causing him to jump.


	4. Will the calm return?

Chapter4 -Will the calm return.

"C-Can I make a deal with you?" Bert said afraid. "I'll tell you everything but I need protection for Rhyner and myself."

"Why the fuck would I do that?"

"Because it was all Annie's fault. Rhyner and I planned for you to capture me but I promised to only talk to you if you agreed."

"If Eren says you hurt him I will kill you both, if he says you didn't I will protect you both."

"yes, that's fine. I'll tell you everything. Behind to the large rock Sonny was locked in there is a rug covered in sand. Under it is a hatch that will lead you to a narrow hall and at the end all three should be in a room. It's a 30 minute walk before you get to the door. He should be in the corner next to the TV. If Rhyner knows I'm safe he won't fight back and will help you. The reason Annie planned to kidnap Eren was to kill him in four days if you didn't come to kill her. She doesn't really think you will show up ether." He said in matter of fact way. "her plan was then to toss his dead body on your bed while you slept. There are plans of your mansion and every building in sina. They should also have all of the written plans somewhere in there too."

"Fine. You will stay here and I will leave someone with you I will call if Rhyner puts up a fight and you better calm him down or I kill him." I then left not caring if he was going to comply or not.

I practically ran from the shack and jumped on my horse. Erwin left Hitch and Nanaba with Berthold before following me back to the cage. I followed Bert's instructions and just as he said there was a hatch. I went down not caring about anything but Eren. Erwin followed closely behind.

"Why are you going Levi?"

"I want to watch that shit eating bitch pay and I have to make sure my brat is alright."

"Oh? What if he's dead"

"Erwin you already know what will happen if he dies." I growled. He hummed in response. I grabbed my sword and unsheathed it in preparation. The hall was only big enough for two people side by side. Once at the end of the hall I reached a door and turned to give Erwin my usual glare before opening the door.

I stepped in cautiously but Annie and Rhyner were faced toward the TV. "Sweety, he doesn't care about you and will never find us so give up." Annie said to a bloody sack on the floor. "Berthold, what took so lo-" Annie stopped her self as she looked back at me. "wow, I was wrong about you. I guess this little bitch was right all along. That's fine though because he'll die here anyways."

Erwin and his men stepped in and began to block any form of escape while pushing me behind them. Erwin took on Annie himself and ended up cutting off one of her legs. All the while she ended up stabbing Mina and Thomas, killing them both, and injuring Berwick. As she fell she stabbed Erwin's arm and ended up cutting it off. She was then subdued by a few others and I went to Eren. Rhyner stepped aside and I took him. He was a mess, blood covered quite a bunch of him and he was shaking and whimpering.

"Is Berthold safe?" Rhyner asked looking down.

"More or less." I stated and pulled out my phone calling Hitch.

"Hay put him on." I said and switched the phone to speaker. "Bert, it's Levi. Rhyner is save and were heading back. We have Annie and I will get Rhyner and Eren's side of the story before deciding how I will take care of everything."

"Alright, thank you Levi. Please Tell Rhyner I'll see him soon."

"I'll see you soon too Bert" Rhyner said and I hung up.

I then put my phone back in my pocket before heading to the horses. Unfortunately it was light out and we were not under the cover of the city any more so we went back to the room they were in. We had to wait it out. Erwin had Annie tied up in the corner where Eren was before and Eren was on the couch shivering. Erwin was questioning Rhyner's story and made sure everything checked out.

Eren was getting worse by the hour and it was clear that she was right. He wouldn't make it out alive. I let out a heavy sigh and waved Erwin over. "I want everyone in the hall for a while... Eren's not leaving alive." I told him. He knew I had two options and burring him was not one of them. The other was something I never wanted anyone to see me do.

Once everyone was out I bent over Eren and bit his neck drinking his blood until his heart was about to stop. I then slit my wrist on the couch and put it to his mouth and forced him to drink. To took a few mouth fulls before passing out. After a few minutes his breathing stopped, his body went limp, and his skin turned pale. It only took another 10 minutes for him to open his eyes and sit up.

"Levi!" he cried out panicking before latching onto me and starting to cry.

"Erwin, it's fine now, you can come back in." I called to him while petting Eren's hair. "Eren were stuck here for another three hours before we can go back. I had to turn you but you should be fine now." He nodded and let go. Erwin came in carrying Annie and Eren's eyes went wide and he clung to me tighter. "Eren she cant touch you now. So tell me what happened so I can punish them accordingly."

"OK. I was studding in our room when I got dizzy and passed out..." He paused taking deep breaths. "When I woke up the girl was standing above me. She kept telling me you didn't love me and you would leave me to die. She said you loved her and only wanted her." He started to cry.

"I know Eren I heard her when I came in"

"Yah she also threatened to kill Berthold if Rhyner didn't comply. She... She had Rhyner hold me up so she could beat me and cut me. She told Rhyner to kick me and rape me but he told her he couldn't touch me sexually no matter what. When he said no she beat me more and Bert didn't come back."

"So it was all Annie?" I asked softly and rubbed his head. He nodded and burred his face into my shirt.

"I knew you'd come I just knew it!" He cried. I could feel a small smile dance across my lips as I wrapped my arms around him and simply held him until it was time to go. Once we left Erwin tossed Annie on the back of his horse and had Rhyner get on Eren's. I held Eren as we rode my horse to get the others at the shack. Once everyone was regrouped we headed back to the castle and I took Eren to see Hanji.

"Oi shitty glasses, make sure he turned alright. I don't need any issues later down the line, this mess was more than enough. "I laid him on the exam table and sat in the corner watching her work.

"Seems like it went perfectly just make sure he rests and is not too active tomorrow. I nodded and picked Eren up again and took him to our room. No matter how much he struggled and demanded he could walk I was not letting him down. Once on our room I put him on the couch and stripped him and myself before going to bathe. I ran a hot shower and locked us in the bathroom. Eren got in then myself and I allowed him to wash himself. Before I washed. Once we were clean we exited the bathroom and changed into clean underwear before climbing into bed and going to sleep.


	5. Rings

Chapter 5- Rings

My peaceful slumber was torn from me when something kicked me off the bed. Groaning I got up to see what the problem was but it was simply Eren. who was trapped in the blankets and having a nightmare. I carefully freed him from them and kissed his face until he calmed down. The rest of the night went smooth except for Eren clinging to me like a fly on shit. The next day I woke up an hour early thanks to Eren's mom pulling the curtains open. Out on instinct I ducked under the covers and hid.

"Oi! Shut those, are you trying to kill me?" I yelled at her and got out of bed to shut them again.

"Oh calm down. We all know the city is protected by a light barrier." she said matter-of-factually. "you should take Eren out today. Go get clothing or something to make this room nicer. Oh and don't forget to make me lots of grand babies." she said looking at the covered lump that was Eren.

"yah, yah. I'll take him out. Don't you have a meeting with my father?" I reminded her.

"Oh, yes. Well I'll be going now. "she said cheerily as she left.

I sat next to Eren. calling his name to wake him. He didn't budge so I stood up "Oi, shitty brat, get your ass up or I'll dump water on you!" I yelled and got his attention. He sat up yawning.

"I don't wanna get up. I'm sore Levi, cant we just go back to bed?" he asked softly

"No, were going out today, per your mother's demand, so get dressed." He got up and grabbed some clothing from the wardrobe and headed to the bathroom. He changed and brushed his teeth before combing his hair. I too joined him to change and clean up.

"When are we leaving?" He asked still sleepy.

"When your done." I said already finished. I walked out and grabbed my cloke and a matching one for him. I put mine on before putting Eren's on him.

"Where are we going?" He asked softly while inspecting his hands that were now as pale as mine.

"Shopping, I'll get you anything you want but we also have to pick something up." I said walking out with his right arm laced in my left. We stopped at many stores and Eren found a bunch of clothing he liked. Once at the jewelry store I had Eren. try on his ring before paying for them. The rings were platinum with an emerald in the middle. The ring was packaged and put in a box for the wedding day. We then ate before heading back to our room where all of the things I had bought him were waiting.

Once back I sat on the couch and grabbed a book from my shelf and began to read. "Wow Levi today was amazing!"

"yah, it was nice to relax for a change. But now you need to finish studying." I said and pointed to the last book on the table.

"Yah." He said picking it up and reading. After a few hours I could hear him put the book down and begin on the test. Once done he graded it like the others and corrected his mistakes. I put my book down and looked at his score. This was by far the worst but it was still alright. It was an 83% so I'll just let it go. I looked at the clock and it was almost 8am.

"Eren it's time for bed." I said stripping and going to the bed. I waited for him to come over, once in bed we snuggled and went to sleep. Sadly his warmth was gone but he was still soft.


	6. The taste

Chapter 6- The taste

When I woke up all the tension in my body was gone, Eren. was snoring lightly and was comfortable, and it was only 6pm. I got up and dressed before waking Eren. and getting him ready for his first real meal. It was time for him to taste blood I just hoped he would not fight me on it. We headed down to the dining hall and I whispered to the maid what to do. She nodded and left.

When she returned she brought two champagne glasses full of blood and two plates with eggs, bacon, hash browns, and toast. I ate the food first but carefully watched Eren. He ate happily and avoided the drink.

"Eren, aren't you going to drink?" I asked glaring at him as he ate some toast.

"I'm not thirsty..." He said and looked away.

"Eren, don't make this harder than it has to be. Drink the damn blood and get your first real taste over with." I said in a bad mood and took my cup drinking it slowly. It washed the food down easily but still tasted very good. I could tell it was ab+ and of good quality too.

He looked at the cup and gave up knowing I would win. He took it carefully and drank the smallest sip he could. He set the cup down and blinked a few times.

"what's wrong?" I asked not sure what to do. But he then took the cup in his hands and drank a little more.

"It taste different from when I was human... why?" he asked.

"Well yah, it now tastes rich and sweet. It's because of out taste buds, didn't you read that in the anatomy book?" I asked and finished my glass.

"Oh, right, I forgot." he said and finished off the glass before deciding he was full. "so why do you eat food when you don't need to?" he asked.

"It's nice to have something different, and of our kind would tell you that. I'm not sure if it will taste different to you since I never had a humans taste but I'll let you tell me all about it alright?" I said as if trying to help him understand. He nodded and I stood up leaving with him. I walked to the meeting hall where everyone was probably waiting. "Well your sister will probably freak out, I'm sure your mother knows already, but will you be OK?" Again he only nodded and I pushed the door open.

Once we stepped in his sister jumped up from her seat and rushed to Eren. "What did you do to him you midget!" Mikasa yelled at me and took Eren to his seat and glared at me while going to hers.

"I did as he needed he would have died if I didn't." I said and took my seat. "i would have done it the day he was taken but I didn't get back from my meeting with you soon enough."

"Stop it!" Eren shouted. "I wanted this and now I just want to relax before I get married tomorrow." He huffed and stood up. Mikasa lets go I have to talk to you alone... "He said and left with her.

"well I guess this meeting was called to break the news to her?" I looked at my father.

"Yes, but I also need to talk to you. Carla and I have decided that Eren will be rooming with Mikasa and Armin tonight and you will be banned from seeing him until the wedding."

"Why! I'm the only one who can protect him! What if he's taken again!"

"we have made the necessary preparations for that situation and you will be returning to your room. You are not to leave it until Erwin and Mike come for you in the morning. Understood?"

"Yah..." I growled and stood up before going back to my room. I paced back and for the for what seemed like hours. I read a book, took a shower, thought over every detail of the wedding, ate lunch and dinner, and laid in bed looking out the window before deciding to go to sleep almost two hours before I normally do.

The next day I was woken by an overly excited Erwin and mike. "Lets go Levi! It's time to get ready! We have less than an hour." Erwin chimed as he tore the blankets away from me. Mike picked me up and sniffed my hair to make sure I was clean before putting me down. Erwin made quick work of stripping me and redressing me even though I was fighting back the entire time. Once dressed Erwin did my hair and sent mike to check on Eren. I was in a standard black tux with a red shirt, black tie, and a red rose and handkerchief in my breast pocket. I put on my shoes and made my way down to greet everyone.

I made my rounds thanking and greeting everyone who came. The only humans were Armin, Mikasa, Gresha, and Carla other than that every noble vampire was there along with many of the higher society vampires. At 8:15pm I took my place at the alter and pastor nick signals the maid of honor and best man to walk down the isle.


	7. Union

Chapter 7- Union

The maid of honor, Mikasa, carried a single golden chalice as the best man, Armin, carried the white wine and dagger while they walked side by said down the isle and took their spots. Eren was behind them guided by both of his parents. He was in a flat chested black gown. The dress was a corset top with a high wasted bell skirt and a three foot train. The embellishments were red gemstones made to shape roses, he was also holding a red rose bouquet. He looked amazingly perfect and I was, at that moment, the happiest man alive.

He slowly made his way up the isle until his parents handed him over to me. Then the priest began. "We are born alone and spend most of our lives walking alone in this world. Some of us are content in our solitude, while others seek someone to spend their lives with." Pastor nick paused, "We are gathered here because these two souls are going to join as one so they may never walk alone until death. Would Prince Levi and Eren Yeager please step closer "

We took two steps forward to the priest and joined hands. I looked Eren in the eyes and waited. "Levi and Eren, by swearing yourselves to one another this night you will create a bond that is inseparable and your souls shall be bound for all eternity. Now that you understand this are you ready to swear yourselves fully to one another and enter into this binding union?"

"Yes, we swear." Eren and I both spoke at the same time.

"Very well. If there are no objections I shall begin the vows."He stopped to allow any naysayer to speak. Since there were none he continued, "Levi replete after me. I Levi promise Eren my unconditional love. To be his strength, comfort, protector, and provider." I repeated after him while still looking Eren in the eyes. "your vows have been witnessed." He said and turned to Eren.

"Eren please repeat after me. I Eren promise Levi my unconditional love. To be his strength, comfort, protector, and provider." Eren repeated while shaking and sniffling trying not to cry. "your vows have been witnessed." Said pastor nick and motioned for Armin and Mikasa to come forward.

Armin hands me the dagger and holds up the cup. I cut my hand and drip my blood into it. "Eren I pour my life for you and offer up my soul." Eren then repeats my action and words.

"Let this sacrifice bind you, soul to soul, mind to mind, and flesh to flesh so that no power may destroy your union."Pastor nick stated as I took the chalice and put it to Eren's lips letting him drink before pulling it back and handing it to him so he could do the same. Once done we handed the chalice back to Mikasa. She and Armin took their spots again.

"Everyone here has barred witness to this writ. Your souls now know you are wed. Kiss so your body may understand the passion that your souls now know." the pastor motioned to us and I carefully pulled Eren to me and kissed him softly. He kissed back and his lips felt like the finest silk. "I now pronounce you Princes Levi and Eren Yeager. "Pastor nick finished and I picked Eren up bridal style walking back down the isle. He tossed his bouquet and some female aristocrat caught it. I kissed him once more and was excited to start my new, married, life with him.


End file.
